Simon's birthday suprise
by xxelliekatexx
Summary: It's Simon's birthday and Isabelle wants to surprise him, but what has she got in mind?


"Isabelle I'm home." Simon shouted into what seemed to be an empty apartment. Dropping his keys on the table next to the door, he walked into the living room. Dimly lit, the only light in the room was the candles. Taper candles. The type you would usually find in a church or somewhere holy. Carefully, he made his way round the candles, making sure not to knock them over, and making his way to the other side of the room.

There was an outline of a person, tall and slender. Isabelle, Simon thought. And oh was he right. As Isabelle graciously stepped slowly into the light, Simon's jaw hit the floor. A smoothness red corset fit tightly on her body, showing all her curves, and draped over her shoulder was a red satin shirt. One of Simon's. Her ink-black hair effortlessly spilled over her shoulders and down her back reaching her small waist. Along the bust of the corset were miniature gold studs.  
Simon found himself standing in front of his breath taking girlfriend. As he put his hands on her waist, he spoke quietly not wanting to break the mood. "Isabelle," he said breathlessly. Looking her up and down and trying to take all of her in. "You look stunning. Is… Is this all for me?" Simon asked subconsciously as his words tripped up. He tightened his grip on her waist trying to keep himself up. Isabelle was so skinny that Simon could feel her ribs through the tight corset.  
A large grin spread across her face. Seeing the way Simon looked at her, she couldn't help it. "Happy birthday baby." Isabelle whispered. Between her and Simon there wasn't a big height difference, but she raised herself on her tip- toes and placed a feather like kiss on Simon's cold lips.

Simon's was thinking of the first time they had kissed, first time they had sex. Gloomy, the day was an awful rainy day. It had been on the day of Max's funeral. Isabelle had been wearing a black satin night gown. She refused to go to the funeral. Jace and Alec had persuaded Simon to go up and talk to Isabelle since she shouted if either of her brothers was to go and talk to her. When Simon walked in, she had her back to the door. His voice groggy, he finally spoke. "Hey," he said softly, "I just wanted to see how you were." Carefully, he tried to get to the bed trying not to stand on the various items of clothing that were sprawled across the floor.  
"How do you think? My brother's body has just been burned and that basted who killed him is still out there." She replied with persistence in her voice; like she was trying to get at something.  
Finally, Simon got to the bed and sat down next to Isabelle. He placed his hand across her back. Taking him by surprise, she leaned into his shoulder and started to cry. Like a reflex, he put his other hand on her other shoulder.  
"I'm sorry Simon," she started to choke on her words so Simon pulled her in tighter. Isabelle's perfume smelled like sweet roses. She liked that perfume, Simon could tell.  
"Shush." He said gently as he placed a kiss into her hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. None of this was your fault."  
"But it was." She hastily pulled away from Simon and got to her feet. "You know what will make me feel better?" Her eyes were huge and resting on Simon. "You."

Simon looked shocked. I mean how else was he meant to look? A beautiful woman like Isabelle wanting someone like him. Stop it, he thought to himself.  
She started to seductively crawl across the bed to him. Isabelle planted herself on Simon's lap and started to kiss him intensely.  
"Are you sure?" Simon wasn't sure about this. Isabelle didn't answer, just started to kiss him harder.

(End of flashback)

Simon pulled away gently. "Is this my birthday present?" Now he started to sport a devilish grin.  
Isabelle hit him gently on his bicep and then looked up into his chocolate brown eyes. "Shut up and take me to the bedroom." Before she got a reply from Simon, she felt there lips smashing together. He slipped his hand up the back of her thighs and lifted her up around his waist.

They both stumbled into the bedroom. Simon, still having a firm grasp on Isabelle's waist, sat up against the beds backboard. With Isabelle on top of him, her hair acted as a curtain around Simon's face. Starting to kiss again, he could feel their tongs dancing together.

Isabelle moved her hands and placed them in Simon's hair. It was soft to the touch. She parted lips with him and gazed into his loving eyes. "I love you, Simon." She whispered. He just smiled. Tugging his hair playfully, she put her lips to his neck and kissed it softly. Feeling unfair, she placed her scarred hands on the buttoned blue flannel Simon had on his chest and ripped it off with immense force. "Wow. That ripped like paper." She giggled and then kissed along his abs; leaving love marks down his chest.

Simon fingers slowly untied the ribbon on Isabelle's corset and slipped it off her body, throwing it to the side; leaving her chest bare. He wrapped his arms around her back and turned so that Isabelle was under him. Before she was able to say anything, Simon locked lips with her. More intense this time. Like an urge. Fumbling with his leather pants, he was getting frustrated. Finally, he managed to get them off. They were awful, they were. So tight Simon felt he couldn't breathe in them. He only wore them to make Isabelle happy.

Feeling her hands making their way down to his pants should have been, Simon let Isabelle pull off his boxers; leaving them both completely naked. She tasted tentatively with her tongue as she traced it across his bottom lip.

Isabelle let out a soft moan as Simon's hot breath travelled down to her breasts. His fingers prickled her skin with every touch. She moaned out his name as he continued. Simon could feel Isabelle slightly tugging at his hair, tangling themselves. He could feel that every kiss turned her on more. Feeling it going inside her, Isabelle moaned even louder. Simon's body slowly thrust against her own, causing another moan of pleasure coming from both of them. Isabelle locked her lips against her boyfriend's neck and begun sicking on it intensely. Leaving a prominent purple mark, she gazed at it. "Not bad work." As Simon moved in and back out again, a sense of pain dove through Isabelle's body, making her arch her back towards Simon.

That moment became sensational and beautiful.

After they both became tired, they both let out one final moan and the moment was over. Simon rested, spooning Isabelle and his strong, muscular arms wrapped around her. They both fell asleep, wrapped in the cotton bed sheets.


End file.
